Ghost of the Past
Story On the cargo ship, John is disguised as a Shinra soldier. John quickly learns that the others had made it onto the ship. Gwen, Sakura and Ian were also disguised as soldiers, while Vector and Logan were dressed like sailors. Kai was simply hiding, a master of staying out of sight. Chopper was hiding in an empty crate with air holes, and the others made sure to give him food. John walks towards the bow of the ship, and see Michael and Eggman. There’s a giant crate, locked up. John was slightly suspicious, but keeps going. John heads downstairs, carrying a tray of food for Chopper. However, he gasps, seeing several dead Shinra guards all over the place. John: What the? What happened? Chopper! (John drops the tray, and goes over to the crate, opening it. Chopper was fast asleep, muttering something.) Whew. Chopper, wake up. (Chopper wakes up, groggy.) Chopper: (Yawns) Good morning. (He smells the air) What’s that smell? John: Death. Kai! (Kai appears out of the shadows, and was surprised, apparently seeing the bodies for the first time. Chopper climbs out of the crate, and they follow the trail of blood.) Chopper: What could’ve done all this? John: It looks like sword damage. Maybe this is the same person who killed Palpatine. (They go into the engine room, finding more dead bodies. Kai and Chopper look around, while John goes over to the engine.) Voice: Such a pathetic thing, isn’t it? Human life. As if any of you deserve to live. (John looks up, and his face is struck with fear. On the upper level was Rob Lucci, wearing a long black coat, wielding a masamune sword.) Hello, John. John: No. Impossible! I killed you! Lucci: Honestly, I was surprised as you are right now, when I accepted that you killed me. You, John Smith, hero of the universe, killed just to kill. Well? Did you enjoy it? Did you get a craving for blood afterwards? Everyone remembers their first kill, their first kill that they cause with their bare hands. John fires a mana blast, which hits Lucci square in the chest. This causes an explosion, and the security alarms go off. Lucci was unharmed, and he jumps across the room, going out the door. John turns and gives chase. Kai and Chopper go to follow him, when the door closes, and a red materia activates, summoning NRG. Chopper: What the? Another alien form? Kai fires arrows at it, which explode on contact. NRG charges in, its fist superheated. Chopper jumps back, and enters Arm Point, and strikes NRG. The armor dents, but it fires a radiation beam, sending Chopper flying. It fires a radiation beam at Kai, who uses her cloak to take the attack, blocking it completely. She fires more arrows, the explosions doing nothing. Chopper turns into a new form, with human hands and a more built upper body. He is on all fours, with large antlers. Chopper: Horn Point! (Chopper charges forward, and scoops NRG off the ground, as Kai fires an arrow, hitting the Omnitrix symbol. NRG glows, and turns back into materia. Chopper reverts to Brain Point, and picks up the materia.) Where did John go so suddenly? (Kai goes over to the metal door, and punches it, knocking it off its hinges. She runs out of the room, Chopper following.) End Scene John makes it on deck, where he sees the other members of his team fighting against Shinra soldiers. Gwen: John! (John ignores her, heading for the bow.) Something’s not right. Ian: Forget him! (Stabs a guard with his knife.) He can handle himself. (Gwen looks back to where John was, her face still concerned.) On the bow, Eggman is inside a giant robot that looks like him, with gilish armor, a lance for his right arm, a shield for his left, and wings with rocket proposers on its back. Eggman: Muhahaha! It doesn’t matter what you do! You are no match for the Egg Emperor! (Michael was standing off to the side.) Watch, Mr. President, and see just how well my robots perform. Michael: I leave this to you. Egg Emperor thrusts its lance forward, and Lucci looks up, unimpressed. He swings his sword, cutting the lance, and the robot from the shockwave, in half. The upper half of the robot falls off, crashing into the ground, shaking the ship. Eggman falls out of the cockpit, as Michael falls to the ground. Lucci then stands over Michael, pointing his sword at him. Michael: So, you killed my father. I suppose I must thank you. Lucci: His desire to find the Promised Land was a problem for me. Which means, yours is too. (Lucci raises his sword, preparing to initiate the final blow.) John: Lucci! (Lucci turns, seeing John there, wielding a double edged sword made of bronze.) Lucci: So, you have a sword as well. John: Yeah. Meet Rustic. Lucci: Very well. I will play with you. (Lucci hits Michael with the butt of his sword, knocking him out cold. He then points his sword at John.) At your ready. John charges in, swinging Rustic with extreme power. Lucci raises his sword, and parries. John pushes down with all his might, but Lucci doesn’t move, his hand extremely steady. Lucci pushes back, sending John flying across the deck. He gets up, and Lucci was above him, going to stab him. John rolls and dodges, and Lucci’s sword goes all the way through the floor, his guard stopping it. Lucci pulls it out, and turns, blocking a thrust from John. Lucci: Not bad with a blade. Decent, maybe. (Lucci moves his sword, and hits the hilt of Rustic, causing it to go flying.) But with no strength to back it up. You are a fool to fight me in your weakest form. John: Just so you know, I've gotten stronger. John fires a mana blast, not even harming Lucci, and grabs Rustic with mana. Lucci swings his sword again, and John blocks it. Lucci pushes harder, and the deck cracks underneath John’s feet. John moves to the side, and Lucci blasts John with a black energy blast. John gasps for breath, as he goes flying off the deck. John and Rustic fall towards the ocean, John losing his grip on Rustic. John recovers in time, and slaps down the Omnitrix. Ripjaws hits the water, the force of the collision knocking him out cold, and reverting him. John falls down into the ocean, being carried away by the current. End Scene John wakes up, coughing up water on a beach. He looks around, seeing the others around him. John: What? Where am I? Gwen: John! (She hugs him.) You’re alright. Ian: Told you CPR would work. (Kai rolls her eyes.) John: (Sighs) I’m just glad you’re all alright. Lucci is vicious. (Everyone looked confused.) Sakura: Who’s Lucci? John: The guy in the black cloak wielding the sword that went up to the bow, where Michael and Eggman were. Logan: No one went to the bow. Except you, of course. John: But, the guards had attacked you guys before, because they thought Lucci was with us. Sakura: The lizard here blew our cover, so we had to engage them. Vector: It’s not my fault that my disguise was bad. John: But below deck! Kai, Chopper, you saw him right? You smelled him? The one who killed the guards. Chopper: (Nervous) It was a goblin. It had gotten aboard, and it had a sword. Kai killed it, but the security system went off, (He pulls out a red materia) and a guard attacked us. It’s one of your aliens. (John takes the materia, and presses it to the Omnitrix. The materia breaks apart, being taken into the Omnitrix.) John: I imagined him? Gwen: Are you okay, John? John: I’m not sure. I vote we rest for the day. Sakura: Yes! We’re in Costa del Sol, one of the most glamorous port towns, with a beautiful beach! John: You enjoy that. I’m heading to a hotel. End Scene John, Vector, Ian and Chopper are at the cantina in the hotel, enjoying non-alcoholic drinks. John: Wait, Kai moved at super speed and took out all those goblins? Chopper: Yeah! She was like, whoosh, stab, whoosh, spin, stab! Ian: That’s an understatement. We couldn’t even see her. John: It must’ve been the full moon. Artemis’ power is at its highest at that time, so it’s only natural that Kai would get stronger too. Vector: That girl isn’t human! I don’t care if she’s immortal or not! No one should be as scary as her. John: At least she’s on our side. Ian: I’ve never had the chance to say it, but Kai is a woman I would follow into battle. John: Really? You were against her before. Ian: I don’t think anyone will disagree with the statement that Kai is the second leader. Sakura follows her every step, and we’ve all fought with her. She may not say anything, but she doesn’t need to. Vector: With that girl, wherever this journey takes us, we can always count on Kai to save our sorry hides. John: I’ll toast to that. (They all clank their glasses together, and take a drink.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan Villains *Rob Lucci (main villain) *President Michael *Dr. Eggman **Egg Emperor *Shinra Aliens By John *Ripjaws By Shinra *NRG (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *NRG Trivia *Lucci returns, seemingly filling the role of Sephiroth. *It seems that the incident with Lucci was a dream to John, as the others didn't notice him. *The group arrives at the Western Continent. Category:Episodes Category:JXSFF